We have attempted to extend our initial observations that the stress hormone infusion caused the development of a lactic acidemia in normal volunteers. We have done this by altering the combinations of stress hormone infusion to see whether individual or combinations of hormones are responsible for the acidemia. We are near completion of these experiments which appear to demonstrate that vasopressin and angiotensin have no effect; and that epinephrine may be the responsible hormone.